


Pantless Percy Phantasmagoria

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2014 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pantless Percy Phantasmagoria

**Author's Note:**

> **Genre:** Crack/humor. 
> 
> **Warnings:** Bare bum sighting! *g*
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #16: Percy without his pants.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Pantless Percy Phantasmagoria

~

George smirked. “Please, Harry?” 

Harry shook his head. “No.”

George looked hurt. “One sip?”

Harry eyed the glass of fluorescent pink liquid. “Nope.” 

George huffed. “Why does no one trust me?” 

“Because we know you.” 

George sighed. “Fine. Just hold the glass, then?” 

Harry hesitated, but unable to see the harm, nodded. 

“Brilliant.” George handed it over. “Good man.” After a moment, he took the glass back. “That should do it.”

“Do what?” 

George grinned. “I knew you wouldn’t actually _drink_ it, so I coated the outside of the glass with it. It absorbs through skin.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “George!” 

“What? You’re fine.” George peered into Harry’s eyes. “Any hallucinations?”

“I’ll make _you_ hallucinate if anything happens to me,” Harry growled. “Severus and I have plans tonight!” 

“This shouldn’t interfere. Much.” George clapped Harry on the back. “Just jot down any unusual occurrences, yeah?” And before Harry could respond, he was gone. 

Exasperated, Harry went searching for Severus, finding him in the living room. “Severus, I’m in trouble--” He frowned. “You’re holding pants.”

“Indeed.”

“Whose pants are they?” 

“Percy’s.” Severus looked bemused. “He...handed them to me.”

“And you...accepted them?” 

“If Percy wants to be without his pants, why should I stop him?” Severus nodded towards the fireplace where Percy, bum bare, was crouched. “Plus, the view’s...exceptional.” 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “You’re ogling _Percy_?”

“Why not?” Severus smirked. “You’re _wearing_ your pants.” He tilted his head. “Would you ever consider a threesome--?”

“No.” Backing away, Harry shook his head. “No, no, no--”

“Harry?” 

“No!” Shouting, Harry sat straight up in bed, panting. 

Carefully, Severus embraced him. “Bad dream?” he asked quietly.

Harry nodded. “You wanted a threesome with Percy.” 

Severus shuddered. “Nightmare indeed.” 

Slowly, Harry relaxed. “You mean you don’t want to ogle Percy’s bare bum?” 

Severus blinked. “Are you _trying_ to traumatise me?” He huffed. “I told you not to eat curry so close to bedtime.” 

Clinging to Severus, Harry sighed. “Next time I’ll listen to you.” 

“No, you probably won’t,” Severus said dryly.

“Good thing you’ll always be here to calm me after bad dreams, then.” 

Severus snorted. “Evidently, it’s my job.” And as his arms tightened around Harry, Harry smiled.

~


End file.
